The Hofstadter-Fowler Interlude
by Boys3allC
Summary: Things could have been so different. What if Leonard had been in the mood for a blind date? What if it had been him to first meet the bespectacled brunette who wormed her way into Sheldon's life?


This idea popped in my head last night. What if Leonard had been the one to meet Amy? I just had to write it out. Also this is for Bamadude who is never pleased with the way I write Lenny.

Leonard lays face down on the couch moping about Penny and her new date Zack. It is getting old and the guys are all sick of it. Seeing them up on the roof together had been like a kick in the gut. He hurt so bad, and just when he thought he was moving on this happens.

"Dude you have got to move on." Raj chides.

"Yeah, Penny is getting her jollies elsewhere and so can you." Howard tells him looking over his shoulder. "I found this great new dating website, I have had twelve dates in the past week." Leonard perks up his head.

"Maybe I could go on a date or two it might make me feel better." He says "Go ahead and sign me up."

"Already have." Howard tells him, "and there are four lovely ladies matched to you. One of whom can meet you tomorrow for coffee."

"I look forward to it." Leonard says getting up.

"Do you want to know anything about her?" Raj asks him

"No I think I want to be surprised." Leonard says smiling.

The next day Leonard goes to the coffee shop nervous as hell. This is his first blind date and he does not know what to expect. He is sure whoever she is she won't compare to Penny but she could at least be a start in the right direction of recovery. Then as a small dowdy brunette walks over to him and extends her hand he groans inwardly. Leonard knew whoever she was that she would not compare to Penny physically but this was ridiculous. What were Howard and Raj thinking?

"Hello, you are Leonard Hofstadter and I am Amy Farrah Fowler." She says shaking his hand with a grip so firm it makes him wince.

"Hi Amy." He says and he gies into hug her but she recoils like he just hit her.

"Before this goes any further, I feel the need to inform you that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table." She says staring him in the eye.

Of course it is, Leonard thinks not that he would have wanted to go that far with her anyways. He would leave right then and there but he is not an asshole. Leonard thinks the girl at least deserves a beverage before he dismisses her.

"Fine,I respect that, do you want me to buy you a coffee?" He asks trying to smile at her.

"I don't drink coffee." She informs him unsmiling, of course she doesn't he thinks.

"Tea? Hot chocolate?" He asks his patience wearing thin.

"Tepid water please." She says and thinks he has finally found a person more boring than his roommate. They sit down at a table with there drinks. "You know coffee stunts growth, perhaps that is why you are so short."

"I think that has to do with genetics." He says annoyed. "So Amy what do you do for a living?"

"I am a neuroscientist at UCLA, you are a experimental physicist at Caltech. Why all this banal chit chat? I thought the purpose of the profile on the dating website was to cut out this step." It is the last straw for him. She did not want sex , coffee or conversation and he really did not understand why she was here at all.

"Amy you seem really nice, but I just got out of a long relationship. My friends set me up on this date to make me feel better, but I just don't think I am ready." He begins.

"Oh here it is. This is your exit strategy." She says sadly clutching her cup." I myself am only here because my mother has forced me to date at least once a year. "

"Well I think you have fulfilled your requirement." He tells her smiling and she smiles back and then looks down. He thinks she is actually pretty cute when she smiles.

"None of the other dates liked me either, which is why I only date once a year. It is just too heart breaking to keep getting rejected." She says looking down. Leonard thinks it is an oddly personal confession from a girl who was giving away so little.

Now Leonard feels bad how many times had he been on the other side. Been rejected just because he was not tall enough or good looking enough. How many times had he wished some girl would just give him half a chance to prove he was worthy to date.

"No this isn't an exit strategy. I like you….in fact I think we should do this again sometime." He says kindly.

"How about tomorrow, there is new exhibit at the science museum." Leonard had not think the offer would be so quickly accepted

"Umm sure, I will pick you up at noon?"

"I will meet you at your place, having strange men come to my apartment would make me uncomfortable."

"Sure my place at noon. Do you need my address?" He asks her and she shakes her head no.

"Your friends gave it to me." She says getting up and slinging her large bag over her shoulder and marching out of the door

"What an odd duck." Leonard says to himself getting up. As he drives home he regrets his hasty decision to accept her offer for a date. Amy seems sweet and she certainly is smart and accomplished. There was just no attraction as much as he wanted there to be.

When he walks in the door the guys are all assembled around the coffee table playing Magic the Gathering.

"How was the date?" Howard asks.

"Interesting." He sighs flopping down.

"I take it you mean interesting bad? I am not surprised." Sheldon says playing a card without looking up."

"Why, what do you mean by that?" Leonard asks annoyed. It had not been bad just not what he was hoping for.

"The algorithms used by those dating sites are complete hokum. The odds you will meet your perfect match on one of those sites are slim to none." He says haughty.

"We are not trying to find his perfect match we are just trying to get someone to tickle his pickle." Howard sniggers.

"Well there will be no pickle tickling she told me all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus where off the table." Leonard tells him.

"Hmmm… An efficient statement to make on a first date. Declare your boundaries right off the bat."

"I actually thought you might like her Sheldon." Leonard tells him and he snorts derisively.

"I have no interest in dating." He says.

"Well would you at least come with me to the science center tomorrow."

"You must have liked her a little to make a second date." Raj says playing a card.

"She made me feel guilty. She told me that she only dates once year per an arrangement with her mother. That none of the other dates she went on liked her either. "

"Fascinating me and my mother have the same arrangement only about church." Sheldon says getting up and going to the fridge.

"I am telling you Sheldon you would like this girl." Leonard tells him."I can give you her number if you want to call her."

"Again I have no interest whatsoever in dating." He huffs. "As tempting as a trip to the science center is I also have zero interest in being your third wheel."

"It is not a third wheel it is called the buffer. You will separate Leonard from his less than desirable date." Howard tells him.

"Its not that she is not desirable. When she smiles she is actually kind of cute. I am just not over Penny. I may never be over Penny. Girls like her…"

"Are around everywhere!" Howard says.

"Not that will date me… Penny was my soul mate. "

"But you were not hers… Move on man."

"I think the notion is lovely. Penny is Leonards Penguin he will mourn her loss the rest of his life." Raj says patting him on the shoulder.

"You know Penguins are not the only mammals that mate for life." Sheldon begins

"Oh here we go." Leonard moans as Sheldon launches into a lecture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy walks into the building on Los Robles avenue with a feeling of excitement and dread in her stomach. Normally she would not have been so forward but her mother had been adamant. She had to go on a date that resulted in a second date or she would have to engage in two dates a year. Leonard seemed like a nice enough man but he was just not her type. Amy did not think she had a type at all. If given her druthers she wold like to be spending her Sunday alone. Amy approaches the elevator and sees that it is caution taped off. Amy stares at it for a moment before a bouncy blonde appears from the basement carrying a laundry basket on her hip.

"Oh, it does't work." She tells her kindly.

"I understand that given the yellow caution tape." Amy tells her confused. "It just looks like it has been out of service for awhile. I was wondering how in a building of this size something like elevator maintenance fall by the way side."

"That is a question you would have to ask my neighbors. They are the super smart geniuses."

"Would your neighbor perhaps be Dr. Leonard Hofstadter?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, you know him?" Penny asks beginning to climb the stairs.

"Yes, we went on a date last night and today he has agreed to take me to the science center." Penny smiles at her. This is why she broke up with Leonard so he could find someone like this girl to date. Judging on looks alone this girl is probably just as smart as he is. She probably has a great job and a fancy education, Leonard could be proud to tell his mother about her. Penny even thinks that they look like they belong together. With her dark hair and studious glasses her and Leonard make a cute couple.

"That is great, Leonard is a good friend of mine." Penny tells her omitting the part about them dating. She does not want the girl thinking that she is trying to intimidate her. "So what is you name."

"How rude of me." Amy says sticking out her hand. "My name is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, and you are?"

"So a doctor eh? Like a Leonard doctor or like a fix you up doctor?" This girl really was perfect for Leonard. Penny is happy for him finding someone like Amy. Penny really cares for Leonard and wants him to find someone who can make him happy.

"I suppose you mean do I hold a doctorate or do I practice medicine?" Amy clarifies finding her bubbly stair partner quite amusing. There was something about her that made you like her immediately. "I have a doctorate in neuroscience from Harvard. I work at UCLA."

"The boys work at Caltech. So does that mean you guys are like Romeo and Juliet working for different universities?" Penny jokes as they round the landing.

"No, we all work together in academia. Also Romeo and Juliet was about two thirteen year olds who commit suicide. Hardly the love story I would want to emulate." Amy jokes back and the blonde girl looks like she is thinking hard about what she just said. "You never told me your name by the way."

"Penny." She says and then she pauses at a door. "Well this is me. Your Romeo awaits across the hall. Oh wait not Romeo… Your…"

"I have always been a fan of Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice." Amy volunteers.

"Colin Firth is hot. Okay we will go with that your Colin Firth awaits." Penny says opening her door. "Nice to meet you have a great time." She says disappearing behind her door. Amy almost wishes she was going to the science center with her instead. She could see herself being friends with her. Amy knocks on the door and adjusts her clothes as she waits for an answer. The door creaks open and it is not Leonard who answers but a tall lanky man. My Colin Firth awaits me indeed Amy thinks as she takes the man in. He is handsome in a old fashioned way, like belongs in another era. His dark hair his neatly combed and his blue eyes appraise her making her feel weak in her knees. I may have found my type she thinks trying to find her voice to speak.

"Hello I am Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler I am here to see Dr. Hofstadter." She says stiffly slightly annoyed with herself at using her title.

"Come in, I am his room mate Cooper." He says ushering her inside. "Make yourself comfortable." he says walking to the kitchen. "Leonard is still getting ready. After dating Penny it will take him some time to get used to dates being on time."

"Penny, as in the Penny across the hall?" Amy asks no wonder Leonard had not been interested in her if he was used to a woman like Penny on his arm. Amy selects the seat in the middle of the couch.

"One in the same." He says getting a water out of the fridge. "Would you like something to drink, coffee, soda, tea." He offers.

"A water would be lovely." She says trying not to stare at him. "I don't drink coffee or soda but I do like tea."

"I promised my mother when I moved to California I would not do drugs. So no coffee for me either. I figured it was polite to ask given the types of women Leonard has been known to hold court with." He says bringing her over the bottle of water and sitting down next to her. "I suppose I am obligated to entertain you until he emerges. So Dr. Fowler what are you doctor of?"

"Of neuroscience, I Graduated from Harvard magna cum laude. I work UCLA in their research department. How about yourself?" She asks taking a sip of water.

"I myself have a MA, BA, Phd, and SciD. I am a theoretical physicist at Caltech." He says smugly and Amy is impressed.

"Quite the impressive resume." Amy tells him and he looks pleased with himself.

"Yours is' t so bad either. When did you get your doctorate?"

"At twenty-two but I graduated at sixteen." Amy tells him.

"I graduated at sixteen as well." He says. "Well I got my doctorate at sixteen, I graduated college at fourteen and high school at eleven."

"Fascinating a child prodigy. You are very rare you know. Tell me very you cultivated for greatness? Did your mother have you playing the piano at two and handing in papers at four?"

"Actually the opposite I grew up in rural east Texas. My genius was a bit misunderstood, my mother would have just as pleased to have a stupid child."

"I would love to study your brain." She tells him and immediately blushes. It just slipped out without her wanting it to. Amy feels just as embarrassed as if she just told him she would like to see him with his pants off.

"I have a brain scan that you could look at if you would like?" He asks eagerly.

"I would love that." She tells him and he gets up and races to his bedroom and comes back holding a manila envelope.

"Now I am a little disappointed with my frontal lobe." He explains handing her the picture. Amy examines it and is astounded by what she sees. The man truly has a beautiful mind.

"Very impressive Dr. Cooper." She says her voice thick. "You can take my opinion to the bank the topology of your brain is astounding."

"I know." He says looking over her shoulder pleased. When he leans over her she notices his fresh masculine scent and has to refrain from leaning in and sniffing him. Leonard walks out of his bedroom he finds them sitting close admiring pictures of Sheldon's brain.

"Sheldon you just met my friend and you are already showing her tasteful nudes?" Leonard chides. Making Amy blush and Sheldon snatch the picture back.

"Don't be lewd Leonard!" He says putting the picture back in its envelope. "Amy is a neuroscientist I thought she would interested in my brain. I was merely entertaining your company while you preened in front of the mirror." Leonard smiles Sheldon is protesting a bit to much.

"Well Amy you ready to go?" Leonard asks.

"Yes, lets get going before it gets too crowded." Sheldon says getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"So you are going too?" Leonard asks smirking at his friend. Maybe he and Amy were not love match but he was going to try his damnedest to play match maker today.

"You invited me last night. Or did you forget?" Sheldon sighs.

"No I remember. Amy you don't mind of Sheldon tags along on our date do you?" Leonard asks already knowing the answer.

"No not at all." Amy says too quickly beyond thrilled that she will have two male escorts today. Everything is coming up Amy she thinks. Two boys practically fighting for my attention this is the best day ever.

"Hey Amy." Sheldon says following at her elbow. "You should stick with me at the science center. I can point out all the inaccuracies."

"Oh you mean like the one…" Amy says as she and Sheldon disappear down the stairs together.

"Howard's Mother has nothing on me. I am the one true yenta." Leonard says under his breath following the pair down the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Sheldon had not been expecting to go to the science center today he had throughly enjoyed himself. He found Leonards new friend clever and engaging and he hoped he saw more of her. After today he could not see what if any fault Leonard could find in the woman. In fact she was one of the fascinating people he had ever met in his life.

Even though he had already given the mammals who choose life partners speech last night. He found himself giving it again for her benefit. Hoping she would take the hint and choose to pair bond with Leonard so he could continue to see her. When they get home he is eager to ask Leonard how he thought the date went.

"So Leonard… Amy is pretty great huh?"

"Yeah great," he agrees absently sitting down at his computer.

"So when are you going to see her again?" Sheldon asks.

"Oh, I'm not." Leonard say turning back to look at him.

"What do you mean your not? Leonard if you searched a million years you would never find a woman as accomplished and engaging as Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"That's right YOU would' t." Leonard tells him but Sheldon does not take the hint.

"You always do this Leonard. You meet these fantastic women and you squander your chances. Yet you moan and whine about being alone! Like with Dr. Stephanie she was perfect for you and you just let her go. Amy is even better than she was! I can not let you just throw away your chances with the perfect woman."

"Sheldon I am not so sure she was the perfect woman for me. As much as she was the perfect woman for you. You guys really hit it off. I felt like a third wheel at the science center the way you two were carrying on."

"Don't be ridiculous Leonard. I am a highly evolved life form. I have no desire to be pair bonded with a woman." He snorts.

"Then don't pair bond… You don't have to date her to see her again. I am just saying it would be you squandering an opportunity, if you let this girl walk away."

"If we were not dating what would we be?" Sheldon asks curious.

"Just friends… You can be friends with a girl. Penny and I are just friends."

"Bad example you have also been engaged in an on again off again ill conceived love affair with her for the better part of four years." He says annoyed.

"I am going to put her number in your phone. You can call her… Or you can delete it …. your choice." Leonard says grabbing his phone of his desk and programing in the number. "I am going to my room."

"I don't need you to narrate your every action Leonard!" Sheldon calls to his retreating back as he picks up his phone and looks the new number programmed inside.

Amy had just had one of the best days in her life. She definitely wanted to see Leonard again, only if she was being honest. Amy did not want to see him again because she liked him. She wanted to see him again because she found his lanky room mate delightful. It was not that Leonard was a bad guy. He just did not float her boat.

Leonard has very appealing qualities but there were things about him that disturbed Amy. All day long he had kept making snide comments to his room mate . Whom was just being a good tour guide. Amy just did not understand his humor she had to keep asking him if he was joking or not.

"Don't mind him Amy. My roommate thinks he is funny. I just don't see it." Sheldon had told her after the fourth time she had to clarify something with Leonard .

Now Sheldon he was truly a fascinating man, so accomplished. The whole time at the museum he had talked her ear off. Usually Amy would have found his constant jabbering annoying. With other people she had a low threshold for how much talk she could take. Yet with everything he said was intelligent and interesting she found herself hanging on his every word. Then he had started on a topic that left her throughly confused. They were looking at a display of the Arctic and said:

"You know some penguins mate for life. They meet that one penguin and that is that." Amy's heart started thudding in her chest. Was he saying that he had found her and now they should pair bond? The whole walk around the museum she had felt something between them. Like an unseen force, an invisible tether drawing her to him. It was confusing she had never felt that way about a boy. Also she was here for Leonard, Sheldon was just tagging along.

"Yes, not only penguins but the Lar gibbon is one of the only primate examples of monogamy, Lar gibbons have long been documented living in close-knit families. The coupled male and female will spend time grooming each other and hanging out together in the trees."

"You talk about monkeys a lot."

"I love monkeys I find them very intriguing. Plus a lot of my research stems around primates and their brains."

"When I was devising my friendship algorithm liking monkeys was a must."

"What is that?"

"Just an algorithm I devised for making new friends. Something I sometimes struggle with. Anyway getting back to the topic at hand. I don't date. I don't have the time between all my research. If I were to date that seems like it would be the best arrangement. Find one person you enjoy and stick with them. Less risk for germ transfer and disease. If you know where that one person has been." Her stomach drops he does not date. Well neither does she really she finds the practice tedious. However she can't help but feel that nothing would be tedious with Sheldon around.

"It would be most efficient to find one person and just stick with . My mother forces me to go on one date a year. The process of finding a date and then going on the date takes up far to much of my precious time."

"If you found one person to date then your mother would relinquish you from your agreement?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Then maybe you should find just one person to date." He says smiling at her before walking to the next exhibit.

What did he mean by that? Amy had reduced it down to three options. Option A the most favorable: he found her desirable and wanted to date her. Option 2: he thought that her arrangement with Leonard should continue. Option 3: the worst he was just giving her sound general advice with no hidden meaning at all. Even if he was speaking about him and her dating. How could she do that to Leonard? Sure she did not feel a connection to him but he was kind and he did not deserve to be ditched.

Amy wishes she had a friend that she could talk to about this. If she called her mother and told her that she was torn between two men she would accuse her of being a hussy. Amy wishes she could talk to that girl Penny again. Amy could tell her that she thought perhaps she had found her Romeo. For embarking this love affair was just as star crossed. Perhaps if she loitered in the lobby of the building she could catch her again and ask her advice. Penny knew both of the guys even being a prior paramour to Leonard. Maybe she would have some insight on how to untangle this web.

Amy knows that seeking out Penny is not a real option. That Leonard would not be calling her again. That calling Leonard for the sole purpose of seeing his room mate again was crossing some invisible boundary. Amy would just have to chalk up her afternoon to one magical encounter never to be repeated. As she resigns herself to the fact her phone buzzes she looks down at it and does not recognize the number. With some trepidation she answers it.

"Hello, may I speak with Amy Farrah Fowler?" She hears Sheldon's unmistakable voice ask.

"Speaking." She says curious as to his business.

"Hello, Amy this is Sheldon Cooper we met today when you went on a date with my room mate Leonard."

"Yes, I remember you."

"Amy I regret to inform you that my room mate Leonard has no further desire to see you any more." Amy gulps swallowing back an angry diatribe. Here she was feeling sorry for the little sad sack and he did not even have the decency to tell her that himself.

"Well thank you for informing me Good bye.." She says wanting to slam the phone down but she controls her temper.

"Wait!" She says desperately before she hangs up. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." She says curtly.

"Leonard may not want to further his relationship with you. However I see no reason why we can not continue to communicate with each other. "

"I am not sure I follow you."

"I don't just go around showing my brain scans to every woman who darkens my door. It is rare that I meet someone who I find to be as intellectually stimulating as myself."

"Are you saying YOU want to date me."

"Date? Heavens no, Sheldon Cooper does not date. I am merely suggesting that we should further our communications with each other. Like are you on any social media websites? I myself am on Twitter , Facebook, and Instagram."

"Yes, I have those though I must admit I don't use them often. It is mostly for networking at the university. One must keep up with the times."

"Great, I just sent you requests . Now I must be going, I look forward to hearing from you."

"Good bye ."

"Good bye Dr. Fowler."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny was curious. When Penny got curious Penny got nosy. It had been weeks and she had not seen Leonards new friend. Nor had he mentioned her. She wanted to ask what had happened .Amy seemed like the perfect match for him. Finally her curiosity got the best of her. It was Chinese food night and she waited until Leonard had left to pick up their order to broach the subject.

"So what's up with Leonard and this new girl?" She asks and Howard and Raj look at her confused while Sheldon stares dreamily at his phone.

"Excuse me Leonards new what?" Howard asks.

"New girl, I met her on the stairs a couple weeks ago. She had dark hair and glasses. I liked her a lot , she seemed like the perfect match for him." Penny says and Raj whispers in Howard's ear and sniggers.

"Oh that new girl." Howard laughs. "See the thing is Leonards new girl is kind of Sheldon's new girl now."

"What wait?" Penny squeals. "Sheldon stole Leonards girlfriend?" This causes Sheldon to snap his head up from his phone.

"She is not my girlfriend." He protests. " And she certainly was never Leonards. " with hint of anger to his voice.

"Oh yeah? What are you doing right now?" Howard demands looking at his phone.

"Texting Amy. But she is at the dry cleaners and has just made an amusing pun." He says and Raj whispers into Howard's ear.

"That's right." Howard says to Raj." Sheldon tell us ,why couldn't you play Halo last night?"

"I was video chatting Amy. But she had just made a very interesting advancement in her lab. I was curious about the implications it might have."

"Sheldon how often do you talk to this girl?" Penny asks.

"Well that depends."

"Depends on what? Sheldon?"

"Depends on all forms of communication. Do you mean how often do I just speak to her? Or how many times a day do we communicate in general?" He asks tilting his head.

"Let's go with all forms of communication." Penny says crossing her arms and resting her hand on her chin.

"I usually text her in the morning to say good morning. Then I text her when I get to work. I usually leave her an amusing fact or picture on her twitter and Facebook a few times a day. Then I text her at lunch to make sure she eats because sometimes she works so hard she forgets. Then I text her when I leave work. I usually call or video chat her after dinner. Then I usually send her a good night text. So all in all not that much." Sheldon says returning his attention to his phone. While Penny stares at him surprised.

"That is not including the times she texts him and he stares at his phone with that dopey smile on his face." Leonard says walking in after hearing Sheldon's speech.

"Leonard you are okay with this?" Penny asks.

"Sure, why would I not be?" Leonard says confused as he unpacks the food.

"Because Sheldon kind of took your girl." Penny says looking between them. "God I never thought I would say that in my life."

"Amy was never my girl. Amy is Sheldon's girl all the way through."

"Yes, Leonard all but forced me into her arms." He says then when all eyes are on him he coughs and clarifies. " Figuratively, there is no holding each other. Amy is not my girlfriend."

"Sheldon I hate to tell you this but this girl is your girlfriend." Penny tells him.

"No she is not." He snorts.

"Why not?"

"Because Sheldon Cooper does not date. In order for her to be my girlfriend we would have to date. Amy Farrah Fowler is simply a girl who is my friend. Not my girlfriend." He says making air quotes and rolling his eyes.

"Sheldon, you can protest all you want. The fact remains that you have a woman in your life that makes you happy. You talk to her every day and you have no interest in dating anyone else." Leonard tells him.

"That describes your relationship with Penny but you two are no longer an item."

"Sheldon I know this is none of my business."

"Whenever you preface a statement with that it usually means you are going to make it your business." Sheldon sighs.

"Damn straight I am!" Penny says. "Now I know you may be worried about calling her your girlfriend because you think that dating her mean you will have to get… Physical…." Penny says grasping for the right term. "But you don't have to be physical to be in a relationship."

"You don't?"

"No, not at all."

"Never mind that. I simply don't have the time for a woman in my life."

"But you can spend hours skyping with this girl every night?" Leonard asks.

"All I am saying is that spending a little time with this girl. Actual time, not tweeting, or texting, or skype might not be the worst thing in the world." Penny says shrugging her shoulders.

"Noted. Now if you hens are done clucking about my life I would like to introduce a new topic of conversation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day as Penny rushes in the building after her shift at the Cheesecake Factory. In the lobby she runs smack into Amy who is just rounding the corner to head up the staircase.

"Excuse me!" Penny says annoyed before recognizing who she ran into. "I mean Hi! Amy! It is Amy right?"

"Yes and you are Penny ." Amy says smiling.

"So are you here for Leonard again?" Penny asks feigning innocence.

"Actually no. Today I am here for Sheldon Cooper. Do you know him too?"

"Oh yes after four years of living across the hall from him I would say I know him pretty well."

"Actually I am glad I ran into you again Penny. I have been wanting to converse with you again for weeks." Amy says.

"Really?"

"Yes, It may shock you to know that I do not have many girlfriends to turn to. I was hoping to ask your advice on a matter."

"Sure ask away."

"Hypothetically if someone lets call her Freda were to be set up on a date with a man… Let's call him Fernando. Then when she meets Fernando's friend Ichabod who He invited along on a date…"

"Let me just say that I have known Fernando and Ichabod for a long time. They are two of the sweetest guys in the world. If I thought that you had hurt Fernando in anyway we would not be speaking right now. However Fernando is fine with it and as far as Ichabod goes… I have never seen him act like this."

"Like what?"

"Like a smitten kitten Freda!" Penny says elbowing her in the ribs. "Sheldon… I mean Ichabod has never even acted like he noticed girls before. Then you come along and when your name is mentioned he lights up."

"So you don't think Freda is being a hussy by switching room mates. I gather from reading ladies fashion magazines the practice is frowned upon."

"Well it might get a little hairy if you had slept with both of them. I get the feeling that did not happen."

"No! I would never… I have never…" Amy stutters turning red. "Did you sleep with both of them?"

"What! No.. I mean with Leonard yes… He is a great guy it just did not work out with us."

"You dated Leonard but you were so nice to me when you thought I was his new paramour."

"Well, he is also my friend. I just want him to be happy. If he had been happy with you then that would have made me happy. So what brings you here today? Going on a date?"

"Sheldon invited me out to dinner." Amy tells her.

"I thought he might be doing that soon." Penny says smiling as they walk up to the door of the guys apartment. "So do you think you have found your Colin Firth this time?" Penny asks.

"No, but I think I may have found my Pierre Curie." Amy says rapping on the door.


End file.
